Survivor: Sri Lanka
' | nextseason = |season = 2}} Survivor: Sri Lanka is the second season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The idol is played before the vote to detract particular voting blocs from targeting the player in question. Once the idol is played, it is discarded. *'Division of Tribes:' The division of the tribes is based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway: brawn, brains, beauty, hero & villain. *'Redemption Island:' Anyone voted out Pre-Merge will be sent there and will then compete in a three-person duel. The last place finisher in each contest is out of the game for good, while the top two remain. At a certain point, two people will reenter the game. Castaways } | align="left" |'Drew' sosyomomma, 23 | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | style="background-color:#36454F; color:White" | |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |1st Eliminated Day 4 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Eric D.' QueenBec, 15 | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya |4th Voted Out Day 5 |2nd Eliminated Day 5 |8 |- | | align="left" |'João' joneduardo, 14 | style="background-color:#c96bbe; color:White" |Rupalavanya | style="background-color:#36454F; color:White" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |3rd Eliminated Day 9 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Natalie W.' mrcool, 21 | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya |Quit Day 9 | style="background:#aaaaaa;" | |0 |- | | align="left" |'Mark' Icarus_Mark, 25 | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | style="background-color:#36454F; color:White" | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |Inhabitant |3 |- | | align="left" |'Alan' alanb1, 17 | style="background-color:#0b5394; color:White" |Virodhaya | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya |5th Voted Out Day 8 |Inhabitant |5 |- | | align="left" |'Norman' RyanAndrews, 21 | style="background-color:#32edaa; color:Black" |Molaye | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | | |- | | align="left" |'Billy' greenranger8, 15 | style="background-color:#32edaa; color:Black" |Molaye | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | | |- | | align="left" |'Bob' islandsurvivor, 14 | style="background-color:#32edaa; color:Black" |Molaye | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | | |- | | align="left" |'Ethan' Brittney, 20 | style="background-color:#32edaa; color:Black" |Molaye | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'Damon' SeaKing, 18 | style="background-color:#32edaa; color:Black" |Molaye | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Nicky S.' NotNicky333, 13 | style="background-color:#0b5394; color:White" |Virodhaya | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | | |- | | align="left" |'Tyler' TylerTheGreat, 20 | style="background-color:#0b5394; color:White" |Virodhaya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'Robby' Robbyjak, 16 | style="background-color:#0b5394; color:White" |Virodhaya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'Alex' brontesonly, 19 | style="background-color:#0b5394; color:White" |Virodhaya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'British Romeo' alwaysvictorious, 14 | style="background-color:#c96bbe; color:White" |Rupalavanya | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Nick' Brandt69, 18 | style="background-color:#c96bbe; color:White" |Rupalavanya | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | |2 |- | | align="left" |'Chris B.' Mybash_, 18 | style="background-color:#c96bbe; color:White" |Rupalavanya | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | | | |- | | align="left" |'Dana' TotsTrashy, 16 | style="background-color:#c96bbe; color:White" |Rupalavanya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'Zach' Swadles, 18 | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'Quasha' Stary, 17 | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Sal' sprado91, 25 | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Noah S.' smittynoah, 19 | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'Riley' rahrah, 18 | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |- | | align="left" |'JJ' Jjred45, 18 | style="background-color:#f12556; color:White" |Dustaya | style="background-color:#54d1f1; color:Black" |Virayek | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History